


Saffir and the Scooby Doo Movie

by KittenAria



Series: Saffir's Adventures [1]
Category: Descendants (Disney Movies), Scooby Doo - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 09:14:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29947764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittenAria/pseuds/KittenAria
Summary: A woman from our world is reincarnated into the world of the Descendants as Mal's twin sister called Saffir and she hides who she actually is behind a mask she needs in order to survive. After The events of descendants 1 she runs away to Earth and is set up with a foster family but winds up with Mystery Inc.Jinkies two years after a clash of egos forced Mystery INC to close its doors Scooby Doo and his crime solving friends Fred Jones, Daphne Blake, Velma Dinkley and Shaggy Rogers are individually summoned to Spooky Island to solve the mysterious incidents happening at the spring break hot spot. Only this time they are not alone they have their friend they found a while ago is with them.Note: I've meddled slightly with the timeline of the Descendants where the events of Descendants 2 and 3 happen later than cannon.I don't own any characters from Scooby Doo they belong to Warner Bros, Entertainment. I don't own any characters from Descendants they belong to  Disney and i don't own any other characters that appear apart from my OC.
Series: Saffir's Adventures [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2202534
Kudos: 1





	1. I've Been Reincarnated?!

**Author's Note:**

> I've put this story from my Wattpad account because i want to go in an alternate direction. So some of what i have written will be different than the one on my Wattpad channel. Apart from using another name for the main character.

I never thought i would be reincarnated but as they say don't look a gift horse in the mouth and i have no intention on doing so. _Of all the places and people i could have been reincarnated in why did it have to be in a world where i am the daughter of a villain trapped on an island known as the Isle of the Lost?_ The Isle is a difficult place to grow up in no magic, no Wi-Fi, no way out while i figure eventually i would get out of the Isle things weren't looking hopeful whatsoever _It's not like i have anything to hope for right now i feel that i will be stuck in this hell forever_. My hair is purple and i have a birth mark on my cheek the left hand side of my face specifically that is in the shape of a dragon.

"They say I'm trouble they say i'm bad they say i'm evil and that makes me glad" Mal sings after putting the last touches to her graffiti

"Born and raised with hated but no love they say i'm a bad little girl so what that's fun" I sang after i sang born and raised with hatred but no love i grabbed an apple before someone in the background could eat it and i take a bite out of it after i sang i'm a bad little girl and i threw it back before singing the next line.

"A dirty no-good down to the bone your worst nightmare can't take me home" Jay sang upon jumping down

"So I've got some mischief in my blood can you blame me? i never got no love" Evie sang as she walked along a table

"They think i'm callous a low-life hood i feel so useless misunderstood" Carlos sang as he jumped from a window and walked down from the window

"Mirror mirror on the wall who's the baddest of them all? welcome to my wicked world, wicked world" Mal, Evie and i sang as we walked down a path

"I'm Rotten to the core, core rotten to the core i'm rotten to the core, core who could ask for more? i'm nothing like the kid next-like the kid next door i'm rotten to the core, i'm rotten to the core i'm rotten to the core" Mal, Evie, Jay, Carlos and i sang

"call me a schemer call me a freak how can you say that? i'm just... unique!" Mal sang as she shoved a shower curtain down

"what me? a traitor? ain't got your back? are not friends? what's up with that?" Jay sang as he stole a tea pot and rubbed it

"so i'm a misfit so i'm a flirt i broke your heart? i made you hurt?" Evie and i sang

"The past is past forgive, forget the truth is... you ain't seen nothing yet!" Carlos sang

"Mirror mirror on the wall who's the baddest of them all? welcome to my wicked world, wicked world" Mal, Evie and i sang as we walked down a path and then started to dance and several other kids joined in dancing.

"I'm Rotten to the core, core rotten to the core i'm rotten to the core, core who could ask for more? i'm nothing like the kid next-like the kid next door i'm rotten to the core, i'm rotten to the core i'm rotten to the core" Mal, Evie, Jay, Carlos and i sang we all stopped when Mal blew her hair from her face. Mal stole a lollypop and smirked mischievously.

The kids behind, Jay, Carlos, Mal, Evie and i ran away screaming Mal and i turned around to see mum standing there with two guards. "Hi mum" Mal and i say

"Stealing Candy Mal? how disappointing" Maleficent said

"It was from a baby" I voice

"That's my nasty little girl" Maleficent voices she spits on the lollypop, puts it under her arm and tells one of her guards "give it back to the dreadful creature"

"mum" Mal and I protest

"It's the deets Mal, Saffir, that make the difference on what makes us mean and truly evil. When i was your age, i was cursing entire kingdoms. The five of you" Maleficent faced the other descendants "Walk with me." Maleficent starts walking and we all follow her.

"See, i'm trying to teach you the most important thing, how to be me" She exclaims to us causing us to roll our eyes.

"I know i'll be better" Mal says and i agree seeing it is the wise thing to do to avoid angering her

"Oh, there's news" Maleficent screams turning to face Mal, me and our friends "you five have been chosen to go to a different school" Maleficent voices pausing for effect i look at Evie and she smiles and nods at me.

"In Auradon" Maleficent continued I stare at Maleficent in shock, Mal with annoyance, Evie, Carlos and Jay tried to run but was caught by Maleficent's goons.

"No way" I snap at mum

"I'm not going to some boarding school filled with prissy, pink princesses" Mal screeched at mum

"And perfect princes" Evie sighs dreamily once Evie noticed Mal's look of disgust smiles sheepishly

"And, yeah. I don't do uniforms? unless they're leather" Jay says elbowing Carlos in the ribs

"Ah, I read somewhere that they allowed dogs in Auradon? Mum says dogs are rabid pack animals who eat boys who don't behave" Carlos piped up

"Yeah, we're not going" Mal says

"You think small. It's all about world domination" Maleficent says throwing her hands up "Knuckleheads!" Maleficent screams and turns around.

"Mal! Saffir!" Maleficent exclaims and turns around Mal and I sigh and we and our friends follow Maleficent.

"You five will go and find fairy godmother's wand and you will bring the wand back to me easy peasy" Maleficent exclaims and starts filing her nails

"What's in it for us?" Mal asks

"Matching thrones, hers and hers crowns" Maleficent says and stops filing her nails

"I think she means us" Carlos voices and i wave my finger in a circle gesturing to the five of us Maleficent saunters to Mal and I and leans in to us

"It's all about you and me baby. Do you both enjoy watching people suffer?" She asks

"Yes" I say what she wants to hear

"Yeah. I mean who doesn't?" Mal replies

"Well then, you both and i will see all of that and more. With that wand and my scepter i will bend both good and evil to my will" Maleficent cackles

"Our will?" Evil Queen asks

"Our will, our will" Maleficent reassures "And if you refuse, you're grounded for the rest of your lives Missy" Maleficent snaps at Mal, Me and our friends Maleficent, Mal and I have a stare off which Maleficent wins

"Whatever" I say

"Fine, whatever" Mal voices

"I win" Maleficent says

"Oh, well there not taking my Carlos, because I'd miss him too much" Cruella exclaims

"Really Mum?" Carlos asks

"Yes who would touch up my roots, fluff my fur, and scrape the bunions off my foot?" Cruella replies

"Yeah, maybe a new school wouldn't be the worst thing" Carlos muttered

"Oh, Carlos... They have dogs in Auradon" Cruella voices

"Oh, No! I'm not going" Carlos says


	2. Arriving at Auradon Prep

"Well Jay isn't' going either. I need him to stock the shelves in the store. What did you score? Oh. OOh! A Lamp!" Jafar says

"Dad i already tried" Jay says

"AH!" Jafar mutters annoyed

"Well Evie's not going anywhere until we get rid of this unibrow, hm" Evil Queen mutters

"What is wrong with you all? People used to cower at the mention of our names! For 20 years, i have searched for a way off this island. For 20 years they have robbed us from our revenge... Revenge on Snow white and her horrible little men" Maleficent starts

"OW" Evil Queen voices

"Revenge on Aladdin and his bloated genie" Maleficent continues

"I will" Jafar starts

"Pop!" Jay exclaims

"Revenge on every sneaky dalmatian that escaped your clutches" Maleficent continues

"OH, but they didn't get the baby. They didn't get.. They didn't get the baby." Cruella mutters i roll my eyes _She is insane_

"And I, Maleficent... The evilest of them all. I will finally have revenge on sleeping beauty and her relentless little prince. Villains!" Maleficent exclaims

"Yes" Evil Queen asks

"Yeah" Jafar voices

"Our day has come, E.Q give her the magic mirror" Maleficent says and i tune this out and i lean against the wall, looking around the room until Maleficent calls me and Mal over to her.

"My spell book. my book. I need my... that book. Oh, Ah! the safe. The Safe. Queen, help me! I can never figure this thing out" Maleficent exclaims I tune Maleficent out as she starts cooing over her book. I hear her saying that it will work in Auradon and she hands me the spell book.

I make my way to the path Cruella is taking to the limo to get Carlos and i stop walking when i am directly in her way and i block Cruella's path to the limo giving Carlos the time to escape from his mother and get into the limo. I get into the Limo not caring if Maleficent has anything to say to me though before i got in Maleficent gave me an I'm watching you sign.

"Your so pale" Evie complains as she pulls out a make up brush and starts brushing blush onto Mal's cheeks

"Eww! Stop it" Mal complains Evie shrugs and moves onto using my face as a canvas and i let her, i'm used to Evie using me as a canvas. The boys are fighting over the candy in the Limousine causing me to roll my eyes. Mal picks up a remote and starts fiddling with it and the window separating us from the driver comes down.

"It's a trap!" Mal voiced and the five of us huddle together with the five of us screaming a beep sounded and gold glimmers appear forming a invisible bridge. The five of us stop screaming.

"Hey psst" Mal says tapping the driver's shoulder and showing the remote

"Did this button open the magic barrier?" Mal asks

"Nope, this one does" The driver says showing a gold remote with a single button. "That one opens my garage. This one.." The driver holds up another remote and presses the button and the window that separates us from the driver came up.

"Nasty, i like that guy" Mal comments and i pick up one of the candies Jay an Carlos haven't gotten to yet.

We have finally arrived at Auradon Prep as the limo stopped, the door beside Mal opens and Evie, Mal and i leave the limo. _I've almost forgotten what grass and other plants look like_ not long after i left the limo Carlos and Jay fall out of the limo fighting over something i face palm, Evie sighs and rolls her eyes and Mal looks on in amusement.

"Oh! Ah! Ow! Stop! You got everything else! Why do you want whatever this is?" Carlos asks

"'Cause you want it" Jay replied

"No! Give it to me! Ow! Let GO!" Carlos mutters

"Guys, guys, guys! We have an audience" Mal comments

"Just cleaning up. Get up" Jay exclaims the last part to Carlos

"Leave it like you found it! And by that, i mean just leave it" Fairy godmother says and Jay throws everything he stole from the limo back into the limo

"Hello foxy, my name's Jay" Jay flirts with a girl who looks a bit creeped out

"Welcome to Auradon Prep. I'm fairy godmother, headmistress" Fairy godmother introduces herself

"The fairy godmother? As in 'Bibbidi bobbidi boo'?" Mal asks

"Bibbidi bobbidi you know it" Fairy godmother confirms

"Yeah, i always wondered what it felt like for Cinderella when you just appeared, out of nowhere, with that sparkly wand and warm smile" I voice genuinely curious about her wand

"Oh" Fairy godmother voiced

"And that sparkling wand" Mal voiced

"That was a long time ago. And as i always say 'don't focus on the past or you will miss the future'" Fairy godmother exclaims

"It's so good to finally meet you all, i'm Ben" Ben says

"Prince Benjamin soon to be king" the girl next to Ben corrects

"You had me at prince. My mum's a queen which makes me a princess" Evie says

"The evil queen has no royal status here and neither do you" She exclaims

"If Evie wants to feel like a princess she can it's not up to you to decide if she can or not" I growl at her and Evie smiles at me in thanks

"This is Audrey" Ben introduces the girl

"Princess Audrey. His girlfriend, right Bennyboo?" She exclaims causing me to roll my eyes at the nickname _With how obsessed with the title she is, is she with Ben because she actually loves him? or is she with him because he is soon to be king and want the benefits of being the girlfriend of the prince soon to be king?  
_

"Ben and Audrey are going to show you all around, and i'll see you tomorrow. The doors of wisdom are never shut. But the library hours are from 8:00 to 11:00. And as you may have heard, i have a little thing about curfew" Fairy godmother voices

"It is so, so good to finally me... meet you all. This is a momentous occasion, and one that i hope will go down in history... Is that chocolate? As the day our two peoples began to heal" Ben exclaims

"Or the day you show five people where the bathrooms are" Mal says

"A little bit over the top?" Ben asks Mal

"A little more than a little bit" Mal replies

"Well, so much for my first impression" Ben voices

"Hey, you both are Maleficent's daughters right? Yeah you know what? I totally do not blame either of you for your mother trying to kill my parents and stuff. Oh, my mum's Aurora, Sleeping-" Audrey starts

"Beauty! yeah, I've heard the name! you know, and i totally do not blame your grand parents for inviting everyone in the whole world but my mother to their stupid christening." Mal states _I'm staying out of this_

"Water under the bridge" Audrey asks in a fake voice

"Totes" Mal exclaims and i roll my eyes at the fake tone Mal and Audrey used when talking _If she thinks i'm going to respond to her trying to rile us she can think again._


	3. Saffir's Roommate

"Okay! so, how about a tour? Yeah? Auradon prep, originally built 300 years ago and converted into a high school by my father when he became king." Ben started "Carlos, it's okay. My father wanted the statue to morph from beast to man to remind us that anything is possible" Ben added when he saw Carlos jump at the statue morphing

"Does he shed much?" Mal asks

"Yeah, Mum won't let him on the couch" Ben replies

"So you guys have a lot of magic here in Auradon? like wands and things like that?! I ask

"Yeah, it exists of course, but it's pretty much retired. Most of us here are just ordinary mortals" Ben answers

"Who happen to be kings and queens" Mal comments

"That's true. Our royal blood goes back hundred's of years" Audrey voices and we walk into Auradon prep

"Doug. Doug, come down. This is Doug, he's going to help you with your class schedules and show you the rest of the dorms. I'll see you later, okay? And if there is anything you need, feel free to ask..." Ben starts

"Ask Doug" Audrey interrupts i raise an eyebrow at her behavior

"Ha" Mal sounds and Audrey and Ben walk away from the room

"Hi, guys. I'm Dopey's son. As in Dopey, Doc, Bashful, Happy, Grumpy, Sleepy and... heigh-ho" Doug introduces himself

"Evie, Evil Queen's daughter" Evie introduces herself "Okay. So about your classes, I, uh... put in the requirements already, history of woodsmen and pirates, safety rules for the internet, and, uh... remedial goodness 101" Doug voices

"Hi I'm Saffir, Let me guess, new class?" I voice

"Come on guys, let's go find our dorms" Mal says

"Oh, uh, yeah, your dorms are that way guys. Dopey, Doc, Bashful, Happy, Grumpy, Sleepy and..." Doug exclaims

"Sneezy" Carlos finishes Doug leads us through the dorms and stops outside a room

"Dorms can only have two per dorm and they can only of the same gender, this is your dorm Saffir, The other girl in this dorm agreed to share a dorm with you, the rest of you follow me to your dorm room" Doug exclaims and i open the door, enter the room and i close the door behind me. Half of the dorm room is purple and the other half is Turquoise, the purple half of the room has a queen size white and lavender bed that has a lavender and gold trim headboard, the pillows and duvet are white and lavender, the wardrobe next to it is a white wardrobe that has a big mirror on it, there is a white chest of drawers. The Turquoise half of the room is the same but with shades of Turquoise with hints of purple. Walking further in the room i see a girl who has below shoulder length brown hair and green eyes wearing clothes that are a perfect mix of turquoise and purple. I walk over to the white and lavender bed and i sit down.

"Hello there my name is Rachel i'm the daughter of Rapunzel and Eugene" She introduces herself with a smile

"Hey I'm Saffir daughter of Maleficent" I say

"Would you mind coming with me and meeting my parents? it's just when my parents found out i agreed to dorm with a child of a villain they wanted to meet the one i'm rooming with" Rachel explains

"I don't mind" i say quietly with that she leads me out of the dorm room after i put my bag on the floor next to the bed we walk through the hallway, down the stairs and down another hallway until we stop at a room that has double doors. Rachel opened the door and we walked into the room to see Two people who must be Rachel's parents sitting in chairs next to a sofa. "I'm Saffir, daughter of Maleficent" I say softly watching them for any negative reaction

"Hi Saffir my name is Rapunzel" The woman with short dark brown hair introduces herself

"Hey Saffir i'm Eugene" the male introduces himself

"Did Maleficent ask you to do something for her?" Rapunzel asks

"Yes she wanted me, Mal, Evie, Carlos and Jay to steal fairy godmother's wand" I answer

"Are you going to do it because you want to?" Rapunzel asks "I don't have a choice but to do it" I voice

"You do have a choice, you don't have to do it if you don't want to" Rapunzel exclaims softly

"What will she do to you if she don't get the wand?" Rapunzel questions

"She will kill me" I reply

"Saffir has she hurt you?" Eugene asks

"Yes" I say

"Where are you hurt?" Eugene asks

"My back" I say softly

"Can i see your wounds? We need to see how bad the wounds are" Eugene asks softly

"OK" I voice and i take my jacket off and i turn around and i gingerly take my top off to reveal my injuries i hear two gasps ring out i put my top back on and i turn around while putting my jacket back on.

"We are taking you to the hospital to get those treated, we won't let this happen any more. We will keep you safe Okay?" Eugene says softly

"Okay" I say and Eugene and Rapunzel ask Rachel to return to her Dorm room and Eugene and Rapunzel led me out of Auradon Prep to their vehicle and took me to the hospital to get my wounds treated. When we got to the hospital a doctor treated my injuries and gave me vaccinations i needed to have that i didn't get while growing up on the Isle. Rapunzel and Eugene took me back to Auradon Prep and on the trip they told me that they would talk to the king Adam and Queen Belle and get custody of me assigned to them. They told me how and when i needed to change the bandages wrapped around my injuries.

I'm now in the dorm room i am sharing with Rachel, i unpacked and i am chatting with Rachel, we are getting to know one another when a knocking sound comes from the door. I get up off the bed and i open the door to see Mal at the door

"Do you want to hang in Carlos and Jay's room?" Mal asks

"No i don't want to" I respond knowing what she really means

"OK See you tomorrow" She says with a disappointed tone and leaves i close the door and i went back and sat back on the bed and Rachel and i spent the rest of the evening getting to know one another. The next day she led me to remedial goodness 101 class. I enter the room and take a seat.

"If someone hands you a crying baby, do you, A) curse it? B) lock it in a tower? C) give it a bottle? or D) carve out it's heart? Saffir" Fairy godmother asks

"C) give it a bottle" I answer

"Correct" Fairy godmother says

"You two are on fire, girls" Carlos exclaims

"Pick the one that is the right thing to do" I voice and fairy godmother smiles at me happy with my answer

"or just pick one that doesn't sound any fun" Mal says fairy godmother frowns at that

"Oh" Carlos mutters

"That makes so much sense" Evie says

"oh. hello, dear one. Hi. you need to sign off on early dismissal for the coronation. Everyone here remembers my daughter, Jane?" Fairy godmother greets

"Mum! No!" Jane protests

"It's okay. Jane, this is everyone" Fairy godmother says to Jane

"Hi. Don't mind me. As you were" Jane says nervously and leaves the room

"Ahem. Let's continue. You find a vial of poison. Do you, A) put it in the King's wine? B) paint it on an apple? or C) turn it in to the proper authorities?" Fairy godmother voices

"Oh! ooo... get off" Carlos says fighting Jay

"Jay" Fairy godmother says

"C. you turn it over to the proper authorities" Jay says

"I was going to say that" Carlos exclaimed

"But i said it first. Come here" Jay retorts i watch as Jay and Carlos begin to fight.

"Ow!" Carlos mutters

"Come on, who said it first? who said it first?" Jay continues to fight Jay

"Ow! Stop! Ah!" Carlos exclaims

"Boys. Boys! I am gonna encourage you to use that energy on the Tourney field" Fairy godmother voices

"Oh no. that's okay. Whatever that is, We'll... We'll pass" Carlos denies the class ends after that and we go our separate ways i walk over to the hallway and i find and open the locker that has been assigned to me Rachel walks up to me and she leads me to my next class which is the same as hers we chat along the way, the class we have now is Art.

When we got to class i was told by the teacher to sit in the empty seat next to Rachel so Rachel and i sit at a table that is halfway between the front and back of the classroom. Once everyone arrived for class the teacher called out names for a register.

"In today's lesson we will be going to focus on the process of sketching. To be an artist you don't need to be able to draw a straight line or perfect circles" She starts and draws some sketches on the whiteboard before us.

"Sketching is the process of roughly scribbling an idea on paper which allows you to bring your idea to life quickly and that will save you time in the long time. The the thing about sketches you need to remember is that they blend in or fade away as you continue to work on it" She informs and we make notes.

"Don't be afraid to make mistakes, this stage is meant for exploration" she continues and then draws two sketches writing do and don't under both sketches.

"When sketching the best thing to do is to use free flowing lines which are lightly and loosely drawn. When you grip a pencil you should ensure that you hand is relaxed and not tense. If your lines are wobbly then it's alright. When it comes to making an initial sketch you will want to leave perfectionism behind and focus on the general shape. Think of the size, shape, angle, etc." She explains and we make notes about that

"For your first task today, i want you all to draw a circle, first i want you all to draw it loosely then refine the shape until you are happy with the result" She exclaims Rachel hands me a piece of paper and a pencil to use. We get to work on the first task. The lesson went on like this with tasks of drawing various objects.

The rest of the week went the same day only i one day in my spare time i made myself a spell book, once it was finished i borrowed Maleficent's spell book and i copied the spells and potions that are harmless and can be used for good as well as writing the harmful spells and potions however when i did i just wrote down enough to be able to identify if one of the spells has been used and what the counter spell or potion is. Once i finished i gave the book back to Mal and left before Mal could try and rope me into whatever plan she has brewing.

Currently i'm in my dorm room with Rachel, we are working on our homework and chatting along the way. "Do you like using magic?" Rachel asks

"I do like to use magic but using magic doesn't make someone evil, its what you use the magic for that decides that and i wouldn't use my magic to hurt anyone in anyway unless its to protect people from someone evil using magic" I answer

"Tomorrow is a tourney game and I've been wanting a new hairstyle do you have a spell in your book that will change my hairstyle?" Rachel asks

"There is a spell to do that, do you want a new hairstyle?" I confirm

"Yes i do" She replies

"Beware, forswear, replace the old with new hair" I voice and i move my fingers left, right up and down then i wave my fingers up and Rachel's hair glows green but changes to wavy brown hair that goes to her elbows. Rachel looks into the Mirror and breaks out a smile.

"Thanks, i love my new hairstyle" Rachel exclaims


	4. School Events

Rachel and i are currently in the stands watching the tourney game and it has been so interesting so far.

"This is a nail-biter, folks. There's 47 seconds left on the clock. We're all tied up. The Sherwood falcons, two. The fighting knights, two. What a game between Auradon's two fiercest rivals" The announcer of the games says

"This is an interesting game so far" Rachel comments

"The teams get into their huddles and take up positions along the kill zone. Akiho! The dragoneers have been laying down a withering hail of fire" The announcer voices

"It is interesting to watch" I voice i see Jay talking with the coach about something.

"He's bringing that hothead Jay in from the isle of the lost and that little guy Carlos can barely hold a shield" The announcer says

"Break" The players say

"When they break from their huddles, this is gonna be a big moment here. And the tipoff is ready. Here we go. Long pass goes to Jay. Jay dishes off to prince Ben. Nice little block by Carlos. He does a little dancing jig in his opponents face. And now Jay gets the ball back. Here comes Jay! hurdling maneuver at mid-field" The announcer comments

"I'm open!" I hear Ben voice 

"Jay makes a nice pass to prince Ben through the kill zone" The announcer voices

"This is a super close game" Rachel comments

"Big block by Chad! Prince Ben moves over wide, gives it back to Jay. He's in the clear! Shot! Oh, what a save by Philip the Faalcon's goalkeeper" The announcer comments

"A very close game indeed" I agree

"23 seconds left. You could cut the tension with a sword. The long ball is played into Jay. Jay, great jump, great leap. And a great move by Jay. Big block from Chad. Jay dishes off to prince Ben. And then Carlos with a big block, goes down. Jay through the kill zone, picks up Carlos. Oh, he's being hammered by dragon fire. Still going on. Jay, hurling maneuver at mid-field. He's in the clear. The ball goes back to Jay" The announcer comments

"They are cutting it very close" Rachel says

"He passes to prince Ben. he scores! Prince Ben has won it! What an unselfish play by Jay! What a team! Incredible! And it's the new guys Jay and Carlos, who set up the prince for the win here. What a victory! An absolutely wonderful end to one of the best games ever. Here they come, folks. The winners of the first tourn..." The announcer is cut off when Ben gets the microphone

"Excuse me. Excuse me. Can i have your attention, please? There's something I'd like to say. Give me an 'M'!" Ben asks

"M" everyone calls out

"Give me an 'a'" Ben asks

"a" everyone calls out

"Give me an 'l'" Ben asks

"l" everyone calls out

"What does that spell?" Ben asks

"Mal!" everyone calls out

"Come on, i can't here you!" Ben says

"Mal!" Everyone says louder

"I love you, Mal! Did i mention that?" Ben voices to Mal as he points to her, Audrey looks confused and runs off. Rachel and I look at each other at that _Has Mal used a love potion?_

"Give me a beat! Woo!" Ben Says

"Uno, Dos, Tres, Quatro!" A band musician says and the band starts playing an upbeat song

"Did i mention that I'm in love with you? And did i mention there's nothing i can do? And did i happen to say I dream of you every day Well, let me shout it out loud, if that's okay, hey hey hey" Ben sings while dancing

"Hey" Everyone in the crowd except for Rachel, Mal and I

"If that's okay" Ben sings

"Hey!" everyone except for Rachel, Mal and I sings

"I met this girl that rocked my world like it's never been rocked And now I'm living just for her and I won't ever stop I never thought that it could happen to a guy like me But now look at what you've done, you got me down on my knees" Ben Sings and dances going on his knees at end of that part

"Because my love for you is ridiculous I never knew" Ben continues

"Who knew?" Everyone except for Rachel, Mal and I sing

"That it could be like this My love for you is ridiculous My love is R-I-D-I-C-U-L-O-U-S!" Ben Sings

"R-I-D-I-C-U-L-O-U-S!" everyone except for Rachel, Mal and I sings

"It's ridiculous!" Ben sings

"Just ridiculous!" everyone except for Rachel, Mal and I sings

"And I would give my kingdom for just one kiss" Ben Sings

"Well did I mention That I'm in love with you And did I mention There's nothing I can do And did I happen to say I dream of you everyday? But let me shout it out loud If that's okay"Ben sings and dances

"Hey!" everyone but Rachel Mal and I sing

"If that's OK!" Ben sings

"Hey!" everyone but Rachel, Mal and I sing

"I gotta know which way to go, c'mon gimme a sign You gotta show me that you're only ever gonna be mine Don't want to go another minute livin' without you 'Cause if your heart just isn't in it, I don't know what I'd do" Ben Sings and throws his shirt and Mal catches it

"Because my love for you is ridiculous I never knew" Ben continues

"Who knew?" Everyone except for Rachel, Mal and I sing

"That it could be like this My love for you is ridiculous My love is R-I-D-I-C-U-L-O-U-S!" Ben Sings

"R-I-D-I-C-U-L-O-U-S!" everyone except for Rachel, Mal and I sings

"It's ridiculous!" Ben sings

"Just ridiculous!" everyone except for Rachel, Mal and I sings

"And I would give my kingdom for just one kiss And I would give my kingdom for just one kiss C'mon now!" Ben Sings

"Hey!" everyone except for Rachel, Mal and I sings

"Oh yeah. Yeow! Alright!" Ben sings

"Hey!" everyone except for Rachel, Mal and I sings

"Alright!" Ben sings

"Hey!" everyone except for Rachel, Mal and I sings

"Because my love for you is ridiculous I never knew" Ben continues

"Who knew?" Everyone except for Rachel, Mal and I sing

"That it could be like this My love for you is ridiculous My love is R-I-D-I-C-U-L-O-U-S!" Ben Sings

"R-I-D-I-C-U-L-O-U-S!" everyone except for Rachel, Mal and I sings

"It's ridiculous!" Ben sings and gets a lift onto the benches and makes his way to Mal

"Just ridiculous!" everyone except for Rachel, Mal and I sings

"And I would give my kingdom for just one kiss And I would give my kingdom for just one kiss C'mon now!" Ben Sings _Ben has to have strong enough feelings for Mal for the love potion to even work let along how strong this has affected him_

"Chad's my boyfriend now! And I'm going to the coronation with him. So i don't need your pity date" Audrey announces in the microphone she took from Ben

"Whoa!" everyone but Rachel and I exclaim

"Mal! Will you go to the coronation with me?" Ben asks

"Yes!" Mal answers

"She said yes" Ben exclaims which people cheer to

"Let's go, Ben. The whole team's waiting for you"Jay says

"Yeah" Ben says

"Bye" Mal says with a smile

"What a victory. What a day for Auradon Knights, finally winning back the trophy after so many years." The announcer says I walk up to Evie

"You know i feel really sorry for Audrey" I voice

"You Do?" Evie asks turning to me

"Yeah. I feel like if she were talented like you, and she knew how to sew, and knew beauty tips, that she wouldn't need a prince to make her feel better about herself" I comment

"I guess i am kind of talented" Evie comments

"You are definitely gifted E" I say

"Thanks S" Evie smiles and walks away

"Hey Saffir at this time since we don't have any more classes today i usually do some volunteering at a animal shelter want to come with me and help?" Rachel asks asks

"I do want to help with the animal shelter but first what kind of animals are in the shelter you volunteer at?" I inquire

"The animal shelter i volunteer at takes in cats, dogs, rabbits, guinea pigs, birds and field animals" She explains

"Do you mind if i use your phone to call Rapunzel and Eugene I want to talk to them about something?" I ask

"I don't mind here" Rachel says and hands me her phone i go to her contacts and i press Eugene's phone number listed as dad and i put the phone to my ear i see Rachel walking away to give me privacy for the call.

"Hey" Eugene says

"Hi Eugene Mal is at least trying to steal fairy godmother's wand" I say i hear an intake of breath

"How can you be sure of that?" Eugene asks

"I'm pretty sure that Mal has used a love potion on Ben" I answer

"I know you were coping the non harmful spells and potions from Maleficent's spell book into yours and writing what the harmful spells and potions into yours but just the titles, what the spell or potion does and what the counter spell or potion is. What do you know about love potions?" Eugene asks

"Not much but i do know from when i was writing the spells and potions into my spell book that love potions require the one it's being using on to have at least a bit of attraction to the one making the potion for it to work" I answer

"Thanks for letting me know, not much that can be done for now, keep an eye on her and let me know if you can tell anyone else. I'm getting you a phone for yourself. Enjoy the rest of your day" Eugene says and i say goodbye and end the call. We start walking to the animal shelter she volunteers at, talking about the animal shelter she volunteers at. We arrived at the animal shelter she volunteers at, the animal shelter is called Stay Pawsitive. We enter the shelter and we are greeted.

"Hello Rachel, who have you brought with you?" The woman asks

"Hey, this is Saffir one of the transfers from the Isle, Saffir this is Seren she started the shelter and helps run the place" Rachel introduces

"Hi" I quietly say

"Hello Saffir, no one here is going to judge you because of who your parents are, you both here to volunteer" Seren exclaims i nod

"We are, what do you want us to do?" Rachel says

"To start with you two will help clean kennels, then you will take some dogs for walks" Seren voices we cleaned the kennels which took a while to do. We then took several of their dogs for walks. After a few hours Rachel and I leave the shelter. It's the next day and it is a weekend which means no lessons today. I spend time with Carlos, Evie and Jay as they accept my decision to not help with the plan with my explanation that we are safe from our parents here and they are warming to the idea but they accept that they can't get out of the Isle, we also agree that Mal will not currently accept my reasoning so i don't hang out with Mal as she is currently too focused with plotting. Currently i am in Rachel and my dorm room and i am sitting on the couch chatting with Rachel on several subjects with some of her friends.

It's a day later and currently i am in remedial goodness 101 class. "Children, excuse me. Um, as you know, uh, this Sunday is family day here in Auradon Prep. And because your parents can't be here due to, uh, distance, we've arranged a special treat" Fairy godmother exclaims

"I don't see anything, nor do i hear anything" Maleficent's voice is heard

"Kids" Fairy godmother beckons us over to her _This is not going to end well._ we walk up to fairy godmother.

"is it.. is it... is..." Maleficent says

"Press enter" Jafar exclaims

"Can i please see a remote? Ugh, It's broken. Ugh! I hate electronic equip... Oh!" Maleficent rants and is interrupted when she sees us

"Evie, it's mummy. Oh! Look how beautiful. Oh, you know what they say, the poison apple doesn't fall far from the tree." Evie's mum exclaims

"Don't you mean the weed?" Maleficent voices

"Ooh! who's the old bat?" Cruella asks

"This is fairy godmother" Mal introduces

"Still doing tricks with eggplants?" Maleficent asks

"I turned a pumpkin into a beautiful carriage" Fairy godmother states

"You really couldn't give Cinderella until one A.M? I mean, really. What, the hamsters had to be back on their little wheels?-" Maleficent taunts

"They were mice! They were not... They were mice. They were not..." Fairy godmother protests

"Thank you so much. Thank you" Mal interrupts

"They were mice" Fairy godmother says and gets out of view

"Hi,mum" Mal says

"Mal! Saffir! I m-m-miss you" Maleficent exclaims _You don't miss us, you just want the wand, i'm not going to talk to you  
_

"You children are never far from our thoughts" Jafar voices

"I got it" Mal says

"How long must mummy wait to see you?" Maleficent asks

"Um, there's a big coronation coming up.I think sometime probably after... that" Mal answers

"When?" Maleficent asks

"Friday, 10 A.M" Mal comes up with

"You sure i can't see you before that? I don't know what i'll do if i don't get my hands on that magic wan... you... you little nugget" Maleficent voices

"Yes, I completely understand, mother" Mal says

"Carlos, is that a dog? Oh, yes, yes, baby, i do understand. It would make the perfect size for earmuffs" Cruella voices

"He's the perfect size for a pet" Carlos exclaims

"Oh!" Cruella mutters

"This dog loves me, and i love him. And fyi, your dog is stuffed!" Carlos exclaims

"Oh!" Cruella mutters

"So give it a rest!" Carlos exclaims

"Oh-ho! Burn!" Jafar taunts

"Oh! why don't you go sell a toaster, you two-bit salesman!" Cruella snaps

"People who talk to stuffed animals shouldn't throw stones." Jafar taunts

"Oh, well, people who sell toasters shouldn't use mixed metaphors. Enough!" Cruella exclaims and Fairy godmother ends the call

"I'm so sorry" Fairy godmother exclaims and i leave the class and i head back to my dorm room.

Once i got there i sat down on the couch. _I'm not going to attend family day, i don't feel like it_ I rest my head on my legs. I hear the door to the dorm room open and close i don't move trying to fight bad memories hearing Maleficent's voice started to trigger. "Saffir are you ok?" I hear Eugene ask i shake my head, he pulls me into a hug when he feels me start shaking "You need to let it out" Eugene says and i just break down clinging to Eugene.


	5. Corontation

"Feeling better now?" Eugene asks as i pull away

"A bit" I say but i'm still unable to shake off the bad memories

"Rapunzel and I talked with King Adam and Queen Belle and we managed to gain custody of you, We will keep you safe from her" Eugene says

"Thank you" i voice before Eugene can say anything Rachel came into the room "Hey Rachel, what's wrong?" I ask

"It is probably a good thing you stayed here Saffir, Audrey and Chad caused chaos at family day, they kept trying to make out that the kids from the isle are dangerous, I tried to stop them defending them from what Chad and Audrey were saying but nothing i said worked and it went to the point that Evie sprayed Chad with something which knocked him out, Evie, Jay, Carlos and Mal stormed off" Rachel informs i wince at that

"What exactly happened?" Eugene asks

"Everything started with Audrey tricking her grandmother into thinking Mal was Maleficent who was having a nice conversation with Mal before Audrey came along, everything went downhill from there, because of Audrey tricking her grandmother, her grandmother caused a scene which started chaos, Chad added to the chaos when he started verbally attacking Evie, i defended them i told everyone that was at the family day event that Chad has gotten about half of all the girls that go to the school to do his homework for him. Evie used a magic mirror to show who the biggest jerk in the land is and it showed Chad, he hit Evie in the hand, Mal and Carlos had to hold Jay back fro rushing at Chad, Evie used some kind of perfume to knock Chad out. They all stormed off after that" Rachel explains

"Is that true, has Chad gotten half the school's population of girls to do his homework for him?" Eugene asks for clarification

"yes it's true I've seen him do it plenty of times, he has done it to Anxelin and he tried to do it to me but i refused" Rachel confirms Eugene looks angry about that before Eugene can say anything a knock on the door is heard Rachel goes to the door and opens it to reveal Evie who asks to come in, Rachel steps aside and Evie walks in and Rachel closes the door.

"Rachel told me what happened, E are you alright?" I ask concern lacing my voice

"I'm fine" Evie says quickly

"Evie you are one of my first friends, you don't need to lie to me" I voice before anyone say anything else

"I'm ok, it was just my hand Chad hit but what he said did" Evie says i pull Evie into a hug

"Chad isn't going to be getting away with this, neither is Audrey, I know Aurora and Philip were unable to attend today's family day event so i am going to talk with Chad and Audrey's parents about the behavior of their child" Eugene says and leaves the room after saying goodbye

"Rachel thanks for defending us, i'm here to get measurements from you both for the Coronation to make your dresses" Evie says

"It's no problem, You all are not what they were trying to make you all out to be" Rachel voices and Evie takes Rachel's measurements and writes them down. "I'm going to work on a school project with another student see you guys later" Rachel says and Evie and i say bye and then she leaves. 

"did you not feel up to going to family day after what happened with our parents?" Evie asks sitting next to me

"I didn't feel up to going to family day after that video call, after hearing what happened at family day i think i will stay in this dorm room for a while till everyone calms down. I don't want to deal with someone having a go" I explain 

"That's understandable considering what happened, now let's get your mesurements for the coronation" Evie exclaims and takes my measurements to make me something for Ben's Coronation.

It's been a few days and it is now the day of the coronation and i am in the crowd with Rachel watching the ceremony that is crowning Ben as King.

"Do you solemnly swear to govern the people of Auradon with justice and mercy as long as you shall reign?" Fairy godmother asks

"I do solemnly swear" Ben voices

"Then its my honor and joy to bless our new king" Fairy godmother says and Jane grabs the wand "Child what are you doing?!" Fairy godmother asks Jane

"If you won't make me beautiful, i'll do it myself" Bibbidi-bobbidi-boo" Jane exclaims

"Take cover!" Beast yells as magic goes out of control in Jane's hand Rachel and i duck along with everyone else

"Careful, Mal!" Belle says and Mal gets the wand

"Mal give me the wand" Ben says

"Stand back" Mal voices _Great she is still trying to take the wand_ i let out a sigh

"It's okay" Ben voices walking closer to Mal

"Ben, i said stand back!" Mal exclaims

"I told you so!" Audrey exclaims 

"she does realize that she could have been the one that pushed Mal into going through with the plan if she had decided not to go through with it before family day" I mutter quietly only Rachel heard me and i could tell she agreed

"Let's go!" Carlos says

"Revenge time" Jay exclaims

"You really want to do this?" Ben asks

"We have no choice, Ben! Our parents..." Mal started

"Mal there is a choice here, we are not our parents and we don't have to what they say, we can make our own choices and i choose good which i decided not long after we first arrived at Auradon Prep so give Ben the wand" I interrupt

"Saffir is right Mal, Your parents made their choice, now you need to make yours" Ben voices

"I think i want to be good" Mal says

"You are good" Ben says

"How do you know that?" Mal asks

"Because... because i'm listening to my heart" Ben replies

"I want to listen to m heart, too. And my heart is telling me we are not our parents I mean, stealing things doesn't make you happy. Tourney and victory pizza with the team makes you happy" Mal exclaims

"Yeah" a boy in the background says

"And you, scratching dude's belly makes you happy. Who would've thought? And Evie... You do not have to play dumb to get a guy. You are so smart. And i don't want to take over the world with evil. It doesn't make me happy. I want to go to school and be with Ben. Because Ben makes me really happy. Us being friends makes me really happy. Not destroying things. I choose good you guys" Mal exclaims

"I choose good too" Jay says 

"I choose good" Evie voices

"So just to be clear, we don't have to be worried about how really mad our parents will be? Because they are gonna be really, really mad" Carlos asks for clarification

"Okay, then. Good" Carlos chose and Mal beckons Ben and Me over and we complete the fist bump which seems to be going on.

"I'm back!" Maleficent exclaims i flinch in fear on hearing her voice

"It can't be. Go away Mother!" I exclaims

"She's funny. OH I'm so... you're very funny. Here. Wand me. Chop chop. No!" Maleficent exclaims at the end of her speech when Mal throws the want to fairy godmother.

"Bibbidi-bobbidi..." Fairy godmother starts

"Boo" Maleficent mocks grabs the wand and freezes everyone "Psych. Ooh. Ooh, in another time, in another time. Evil like me, don't you wanna be mean... Ow! Oh. Oh, no. Someone needs to pluck their nose hairs. Where shall we begin? i know. Why don't we start by getting rid of this?" Maleficent continues and points the wand at the ring on Mal's hand and it flies to the wand. "Perfect fit! Oh, excuse me. Pardon Me. Excuse me. The horns, the horns! Aw... Falling in love is weak... And ridiculous. It's not what you want" Maleficent says

"You don't know what i want! Mum, have you ever once asked me or Saffir what we want? We are not you!" Mal cried including me as she realized i wasn't going to talk

"Oh, obviously. I've had years and years and.... years of practice at being evil. You both will get there" Maleficent says 

"No i won't" I voice quietly

"I won't either. I really wish that you had never gotten there yourself. Love is not weak or ridiculous. It's actually really amazing" Mal says

"I know one thing, young lady. You have no room for love in either of your lives!" Maleficent voices 

"And now i command, wand to my hand!" I voice and the wand flies to my hand "It worked!" I say

"I hardly think so. Frankly, this is tedious and very immature. Give me the wand. Give me the wand!" she shouts

"Maybe good really is more powerful than evil" Carlos says

"Oh, please! You're killing me. Arf! Oh! oh, the breath! The breath! Get off me" She voices when Dude jumps on Maleficent "Gaston should be jealous" Maleficent voices as she feels up Jay's muscles "Enough! You all will regret this!" She snarls as she transforms into a dragon and roars.

"Come on. Run, Jay Run" Carlos calls out

"Hurry Jay!" I shout

"Hurry, hurry, hurry! Jay! Watch it, Jay Jay, come on please, Jay! Jay!" Mal calls out as we watch Jay run at various parts of the room before he runs in our direction. 

"Aah!" Jay voices as he runs

"Magic mirror, shine your bright light!" Evie calls up pointing her magic mirror at Maleficent and it causes her to crash into the ground. 

"Behind me E!" Mal calls out

"Leave our friends alone! This is between you, Mal and me, mother." i voice "The strength of evil is good as none, when stands before five hearts as one. The strength of evil is good as none, when stands before five hearts as one. The strength of evil is good as none, when stands before five hearts as one." Mal and i chant together and after a bit of a stare off Maleficent shrinks to the size of a baby lizard. 

"Oh!" Fairy godmother voices as she unfreezes

"What just happened?" Evie asks

"I have no idea!" Mal says

"Did you both do it?" Evie asks

"I don't know" Mal says and i voice my agreement 

"No, no, no, no. Your mother did. She shrank to the size of love in her heart. That's why she's so itty-bitty" Fairy godmother exclaims

"Is she gonna be like that forever?" Mal asks

"Well, forever is a long time. You learned to love. So can she" Fairy godmother says _Not likely_

"I believe this belongs to you" I say and i hand the wand to fairy godmother

"And i believe this... Belongs to you" Fairy godmother gives Mal her ring "You all have earned yourselves an A in goodness class. Bibbidi-Bobbidi-Boo!" she says and waves her wand and everyone around us unfreezes and Ben roars. 

"Okay, Okay! We kinda got this all wrapped up here!" Mal voices

"Oh.. yeah let's go" Beast says

"Oh!" Mal exclaims when Ben goes to her

"Next time, i rescue you, Okay?" Ben says

"Yeah. Let's not let there be a next time, Okay? I'll be right back" Mal says

"I love you. But you are on major time out" Fairy godmother says to Jane

"Don't be too hard on Jane. I was the one who put all that crazy stuff in her head. You are beautiful... Inside and out. Your mum got that right" Mal exclaims

"I guess i did get pretty lucky in the mother department" Jane agrees

"Yeah i guess so" Mal says

"Hey!" Mal calls out

"Help!" Maleficent voices

"Careful! That's my mum!" Mal says

"Well let's get this party started" Jay exclaims

"Ohayohay, hey" we say we sang and danced in the party having fun.


	6. Leaving Auradon

It's been a month since the events of the coronation and unfortunately i'm still getting treated badly by people for who my mother is. It is currently evening time, i close my eyes and my mind wanders... 

#I'm walking down a path leading away from Auradon Prep and to a cliff on the north east side of Auradon Prep. Coming to a stop i see a man with short blond hair moving boxes into a car _What is this guy doing?_ "Hey what are you up to?" I ask when i got closer to him i must have spooked him as he jumped slightly

"I'm moving boxes that are filled with supplies, when i am done i am going to head to a country called America which is on Earth a planet in a different world system to Auradon." He starts "I have seen how some people on Auradon are treating you, you shouldn't be judged because of who your parents are. If have enough of being treated this way here is a copy of a map on how to get to America from Auradon. Keep the map to yourself and don't let anyone else know about that map. By the way you won't be treated in America like you are here in Auradon" He finishes and hands me a copy of a map like he said

"Thank you, i will be sure to keep this with me" I thank we say goodbye and we head our separate ways and i walking to our dorms.#

_It is time to use the map he gave me though i never bothered to learn his name for some reason i don't know, I'm not dealing with being treated the way i am by some people in Auradon any longer, as well as the fact i'm on the verge of a emotional breakdown_ I pack my belongings into a bag starting with the essentials then to what i want to bring with me. I put the map in the pocket of my Jacket and i zip it up. I leave the dorm, retrieve my motorbike and i make my way to the cliffs on the north east side of Auradon Prep. I cast a spell on the motorbike for it to take me anywhere i want to go. I took the map out and i memorized the route to the halfway point and put it back in my pocket. I put my helmet on i got on the bike _I will call Eugene or Rapunzel and Rachel when i arrive at my destination or a bit later, i don't want any of them to worry about me_.

I turned the motorbike on and started driving in the direction of the halfway point. Its a long bumpy but i see the halfway point so i speed up, i go through a portal jolting from the magic contained in the portal. At the speed i am going i reach the halfway point in an hour and i see a large flat stone that is perfect for a break. 

I pull to a stop once i am on a large flat piece of stone, i turn the motorbike off and i get off the motorbike. I lie down on the ground to rest a bit to regain my energy for the rest of the way. I breath in and out deeply in order to keep my emotions at bay _I can't afford to let my emotional breakdown happen yet_ After a few minutes i sit up i get the map back out and memorized the route for the rest of the way and i put it back in my pocket and zip it up. I get onto the motorbike and i put my helmet on.

I turned my motorbike on and started the last half of the journey in the direction i need to go in _I can't afford to make a mistake here, i have to focus on the route i memorized_ I want to speed up so i can get to where i'm headed faster but i don't because i am not familiar enough with the area or route to do so which is why i am not going very fast.

After some time i jolt again as i go through another portal and after a few minutes pass i touch ground i break and turn the motorbike off once i have stopped. I get off the motorbike, removed my helmet and collapsed onto the floor. I let my emotions all come out. _You would have thought Auradon wouldn't treat you like i was treated with it being full of Heroes but it goes to show that most of Auradon's hero kids are not as good as they like to think they are  
_

I hear footsteps heading my way _How long have i been crying for?_ I look up to see the man who gave me the map in the first place. "hey, are you alright?" He asks i raise an eyebrow with a deadpan expression "I know stupid question. What happened to make you use the map?" He asks sheepishly

" I couldn't take how i was being treated anymore and i was on the verge of an emotional breakdown so i used the map to run away. My name is Saffir what is your name?" I explain

"My name is Aiden Hawkins, it's nice to meet you. Who are your parents? if you don't mind me asking it's OK if you don't want to answer" He introduces himself

"My mother is Maleficent" I answer

"I stand by what i said to you when we first met and you made the right choice to come here, i'll help you get a foster family to live with but first you need to have a check up to see if you are healthy" He informs we made our way to the infirmary in this place for me to have a check up. Once the check up was done and when i was healthy Aiden managed to find a foster family for me to live with. While Adrien was looking for a foster family i called Eugene, Rapunzel was with him when i called Eugene and Rachel separately and told them what happened and where i am so that they wouldn't worry they understood and told me that they would visit me once in a while.


	7. Enter Mystery Inc!

"Boy, what a crazy mystery!" Shaggy exclaims on their trip back to headquarters in Coolsville after solving a mystery for an art studio called Crystal-wing Studio that is set up in Florida.

"Fred, up ahead there is a girl lying on the road with a puppy sitting next to her" Daphne informs which causes Fred to stop the mystery machine. Fred, Velma, Daphne, Shaggy and Scooby leave the mystery machine and walk over to the girl. On closer look they can see that the girls has purple hair in ripped clothing.

"Jinkies! The girl appears to be sixteen, she has numerous injuries, we can't leave her here Fred!" Velma assesses

"Let's bring her to headquarters where we can tend to her injuries" Fred voices Daphne carefully picks up the girl and starts heading for the Mystery Machine. The rest of the gang followed Daphne and once everyone is in the mystery machine they head to headquarters. Once inside Headquarters Daphne places the girl onto the couch.

~Saffir's POV~

I groaned as i slowly came to, i open my eyes to see a white ceiling _Someone or some people must have rescued me_ i sit up and I look up to see a man with blond hair with an Ascot, there is another man with brown hair, a woman is next to him has short brown hair, another woman next to her has red hair and a great Dane dog with a blue collar is standing next to her.

"Hello my name is Daphne what's your name?" She introduces herself

"My name is Saffir Foxx"I quietly reply _I'm glad i am able to use my last name from my first life, while i was happy Eugene offered to change my last name from whatever Maleficent's last name is to his last name i declined and chose my last name from my first life as that way i will have my full name from my first life_

"I'll introduce you to my friends, the man with blond hair wearing an Ascot is Fred, the other male is Shaggy, The woman next to me is Velma and the great Dane is Scooby Doo" She introduces the others

"Can you please tell us how you got your injuries?" Velma asks _It's a good thing i worked on a cover story with Aiden_

"My mother abandoned me after abusing and neglecting me my whole life, i never met my father and he wants nothing to do with me and when the authorities learned of this i was placed with a foster family. At first they were fine when they were being checked on but when the check in finished they resumed where my mother left off. Today is where it all came to an end, they abused me like they normally did then drove me and Gladys to the road and they threw me on the road and took off" I explain

"Would you mind waiting for a few minutes while we talk outside this room for a while?" Fred asks

"I don't mind" I say and they leave the room _Should i tell them the entire truth about myself or not? nah i will wait and see if i should_ they come back into the room not long after the scooby gang left the room. 

"We've discussed everything you have told us, there is no way you are going back to that family. We decided that you can stay with us that is if you want to" Fred explains

"I want to stay with you" i say

"I will tend to your wounds then i will show you to a spare bedroom where tomorrow we will help you get the room to your liking and it will become yours" Velma exclaims and she starts to assess my wounds Fred, Daphne, Shaggy and Scooby left us to it and they bid us goodnight they seem to be tired. After assessing my wounds from my worst wounds all the way to my minor wounds she treated them ensuring to do the worst wounds first. _I think i will use a spell to make sure that none of these wounds scar, I've got enough already  
_

She leads me through their headquarters to where the bedroom is and she opens the door to the room. "This is the bedroom, have a good sleep" Velma exclaims

"Thank you for helping me, goodnight" I thank and Velma nods leaves the room and closes the door behind her and went to her room. i open my spell book and i flipped through the pages until i came across a spell that i am searching for and i cast it and while it didn't heal my wounds fully it ensured that none of the wounds scarred. I got ready for bed as best i can and i got into bed pulled the covers up and drifted off to sleep.


End file.
